A Secret No More
by BonesPixi
Summary: A sequel to The Year Kept Secret. What happens after In Heat. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to The Year Kept Secret, but if you haven't read that you don't really have too to understand what's going on here because it follows the show pretty much completely- but if you're a Willifer fan you might want to check it out. **

**I got a lot of feedback saying you wanted a sequel so I'm here to deliver.**

**Hope you enjoy this one as much (or more then) The Year Kept Secret!**

**Enjoy :D**

"I love you, too", Will said with his hands still on the small of my back. Right at this time I didn't want to leave his arms. I knew right in this moment that our relationship had changed, for the better. I wasn't going to hold back what I really wanted, or what I was thinking.

"Do you have to leave?" I asked, not wanting to have to leave this moment, but knowing we would need to. I had wasted so many months being scared and trying to protect myself from getting hurt, I didn't want to waste any more time.

"Not straight away", he smiled, though we both knew he had to get back to New Orleans before the morning, but I was happy he lied. "When do you leave?"

"We'll leave at dawn", I answered. Hotch had decided we would leave in the morning knowing jet sleep wasn't what any of us needed, or wanted.

"Then so will I", Will said as he placed his lips on mine again.

"I wish you could just come home with us", I said, though I knew he wouldn't be able to take any more time off than he already had.

"I want that too", Will replied. "More so, so I can see that jet off yours", he added jokingly.

"So", I started ignoring his joke. "The team was going to go out for dinner, if you wanted to go, or we could just go back to the hotel", I somewhat asked, though I was fairly certain I knew what his answer would be.

"Dinner with your team sounds great", he smiled.

"Really?" That was not the answer I was expecting to get from him.

"Absolutely", he said taking his hands away from my back as he picked up his bag with one and slipped the other into my own.

"Okay", I added still surprised.

"You thought I wanted to go back to the hotel? Didn't you?" Will asked.

"Well, yeah", I replied for obvious reasons.

"Nice to know what you think of me", he said mockingly, I smiled knowing he was joking.

"Guess we should go find the others", I said moving on, as I began to lead him back into the station. I was happy to see no one was watching, I didn't care if they knew anymore, but it would have just been a little strange knowing they were watching the exchange Will and I had just shared.

We looked around the station but the team was nowhere to be found. "Maybe they already left?" Will said.

"Maybe", I added pulling out my phone and scrolling down until I found Emily's name. She answered after the first ring. "Where are you all?"

"At the restaurant", she answered.

"Already?"

"We thought you weren't coming".

"I said I'd get back to you".

"Well we only just got here, you're still welcome to come. We just assumed you'd be heading back to the hotel".

"Where did you end up going?" I asked.

"The Mexican one around the block", she answered, it was the one I thought they would end up going to.

"Okay, well I'll be there soon", I said before ending the call. "You up for Mexican?"

"Sounds great", Will replied as we started walking out the station.

…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Will asked before we walked in.

"Of course", I answered, even if I wanted to back out now, it would be too late. But I wanted the team to know, I didn't want to hide this anymore. The last year had been exhausting, coming up with lies of why I was going away so often, or who I was talking to, or why I wasn't interested in going out and picking up guys, had been a lot of effort.

"Good", he said holding the door open for me.

"LaMontagne!" Morgan called out as he saw us walk in. He picked up the drinks he had just ordered off the bar before walking back over to the group. We followed him over to where the rest of the team was. Surprisingly even Hotch and Rossi were there. They very rarely came out after a case with us. But the most surprising person there was Detective Lopez. "Can I buy you something to drink?" Morgan asked Will as he placed the two drinks he was holding on the table and slid one over to Lopez.

"That'll be great", Will said taking Morgan up on his offer. Morgan started to walk back over to the bar. "Did you want anything?" Will asked.

"I'm fine", I said shaking my head, before he walked over to where Morgan was standing. I took the seat next to Emily hoping no one else had claimed it.

"So?" She asked after about a minute of me sitting there, and I knew what she was really asking.

"You're right, he's fun to look at", I said playing coy.

"Come on JJ", she said pushing for more.

"Okay, I gave him my number a year ago and-" I started.

"And how could I not call?" Will said finishing what I was going to say as he took the free seat next to me, and placed a glass of water in front of me.

"So this has been going on for a year?" She asked, but her tone sounded like she was faking surprise. My eyes narrowed, I wasn't sure if I was on to something or not. I looked over to Will to see if he was thinking what I was, but he had the glass to his lips and looking in Morgan's and Hotch's direction, so I was guessing not.

"Did you know?" I asked, I needed to know.

"Uhhhh…yeah", she replied.

"Awesome", I said sarcastically as I clapped my hands before resting my lips on the tips of my fingers. "Who else knew?" I asked.

"Morgan", she answered and I closed my eyes knowing more names were to come. "Reid", I nodded, if Reid knew than I really had not been good at keeping it as secret as I thought. "Garcia", that one I was only half shocked by. Morgan would have told her, but she had surprisingly not mentioned anything to me. "And I'm guessing Rossi and Hotch".

"Thank you", I said placing my hand on Will's leg.

"What?" She asked.

"Thank you for not saying anything", I was really not ready for them to know before now, I was still in shock that they had known all along, but I couldn't be more grateful to them for letting me keep my privacy.

"You're welcome. Also you owe me one".

"Why?"

"Do you know hard it was to keep Garcia in check?" She said and I just laughed knowing exactly how hard that would have been.

…

After dinner, Morgan and Lopez hit the dance floor together. Emily had asked the other males to dance, but only Rossi took her up on her offer. "What about you Darlin?" Will asked.

"Lead the way", I answered. And he stood up from his chair and held out a hand for me to take. "But just one. We should head back to the hotel soon".

"Fine by me", he said and I took his hand.

We took some space near where Emily and Rossi were and Will put his free hand on my hip and we started swaying to the music.

I still couldn't believe two hours ago I was going to let him go. How could I have been so stupid? The last year had been amazing and I couldn't imagine going back to how it was before. And why would I want to? Will was perfect for me. He was the love of my life and I hated myself for almost ruining that over some fear.

**What did you think?**

**If you want to you should totally vote for The Year Kept Secret in the Profiler's Choice Awards for Best Het Romance. It would really mean a lot for me to win because it was such a large part of my life when I was writing it. Plus it would be amazing for a Willifer Fic to win!**

**Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the ongoing support you have given me, I'm very grateful to you all. Thank you to the people who have so they will vote for YKS in the Profiler's Choice Awards, that's very kind of you :D Also thank you for your sweet reviews **

Will drove us back to the hotel, we were the first to leave the restaurant, but others were getting ready to leave when we were, so we weren't going to miss anything that happened, and if we did I was sure I would hear about it tomorrow on the jet.

Will followed me up through the hotel, not knowing which room I was in. I slipped the keycard in the door and I pushed it open when it unlocked. I walked into the room, but I hadn't got in far before I heard Will's bag drop to the floor and I was getting pulled back to him. He kicked the door shut behind him as he placed his lips on my neck and they slowly moved down to my shoulder. As she lingered in spot, I turned to face him. I untucked his shirt and started to unbutton it as I led him over to the bed.

…

"I've missed this", Will said as he began to kiss down my bare back, as I reached out to turn the alarm on my phone off. I turned in place until I was facing him.

"Me too", I said stroking his face with my left hand before closing the distance between our lips. I couldn't even remember the last time I had woken up with him lying next to me. It would have been before things become so complicated. We stayed still for I don't know how long, but I knew I hadn't been this happy in a long while.

"We should probably start getting ready", he said when his own phone alarm started to buzz.

"I'm sorry", I said as he rolled out of bed. I needed him to know how bad she felt about it all.

"What for?" He asked picking his shirt up off the ground.

"The last few months", I answered. "I was so distant and made everything difficult. I hate that I put you through that. It was selfish".

"JJ, you don't need to apologize", he said passing me my go bag.

"Yes I do", I replied taking it from his hands. "You were always there for me when I needed you, and I could barely call you back, and when I did I would push you off the phone. You didn't deserve that. I cancelled plans, and made everything about me, and if you did that to me it would have felt horrible. I just want you to know, I won't do that ever again. I couldn't do that to you".

"Can't say that isn't nice to hear", he smiled. "But maybe it's best if we just put it behind us and forget about it. We can just start a new chapter, or whatever".

"Yeah, If that's what you want, I think it's a good idea", I was relieved. I knew he wouldn't hold the last few months against me, but it was nice to know for sure. I continued to watch on as Will got changed.

"What are you doing?" He asked, catching me staring.

"Enjoying the floor show I have been missing", I said cheekily.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you might want to start getting ready yourself, we'll have to leave soon", he said, and looking at the time on my phone I started going through my go bag to find something to wear.

…

Will drove me to the jet's hanger, we wanted to have as much time together as we could before we had to go our separate ways. "And you were rushing me because?" I asked as we looked to be the first ones there.

"Your alarm went off first", he replied, like it was my fault.

"That didn't mean we had to get out of bed", I retorted, which made him smile. We had fallen back to how we used to be with ease, it was really like the last few months hadn't happened.

"We would have been late if we stayed in any longer", I knew he was right, but an extra few minutes alone in bed would have been enjoyable. "Wait is that the jet?" He asked.

"Yeah", I laughed.

"Man, did I choose the wrong branch of executive government", he said getting out of the car. I followed suit, getting my bag from the back before meeting him around on the driver side.

We leaned against the car for a short while until we saw two SUV's pull up to the hanger. We both knew what that meant. I closed the distance between us as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Call me when you land", I whispered into his ear, knowing by time we got back he would still be in the air.

"Of course", he said as he placed a peck on my lips.

"I love you"

"I love you, too", with one last kiss, he reluctantly let me out of his hold. That was the only good thing about the last few months. No goodbyes.

…

"So how did things go with you and Lopez last night?" Emily asked Morgan after we were up in the air.

"I don't kiss and tell", Morgan said with an unoriginal cliché, but with a smile that told us exactly what he had gotten up to last night. "But how about you ask my boy Rossi what he was getting up to when you all left".

"Don't bring me into this", Rossi said from his seat.

"You should have seen him, dancing up all over the place. There almost would have been a fifth Mrs. Rossi", Morgan joked.

"I've only been married three times, thank you", he replied defensively.

"So no one wanted what you were giving?" Emily asked.

"Unfortunately no, no luck", he answered.

"But speaking of luck. We know who did get lucky last night" Morgan said and everyone turned to look at me. I should have been prepared for that, but no one had brought it up, so I thought I was safe from their questions and profiling.

I let an exaggerated sigh, "Okay, ask away", I said giving them permission to shoot questions at me.

"A year? Why didn't you tell us?" Morgan asked.

"Well from what I heard, you all already knew".

"That wasn't answering the question", he said.

"Okay, when we first started dating I didn't know what we were, so I wanted to keep it to myself until I knew, and then a couple months ago we started having so problems, so I wasn't going to tell you about something I wasn't sure was going to last. But we're in a better place now, so I'm comfortable with everyone knowing", I explained, though I wasn't sure how much sense I was making.

"So it's serious?" Hotch asked.

"Ah as serious as it can be, I guess".

"Doesn't the distance make it hard?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, it does, but we make it work".

"Well we're all happy, if you're happy", Rossi said.

"Thank you. I am", I smiled.

**Hope you enjoyed. And if you can please vote :) **

**Please Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks****to****those**** people ****who****have****been****reviewing****, ****just****know**** they mean so ****much**** to ****me****! And I ****love****reading****your****thoughts**** :D**

As we walked into the bullpen to really start the day, even though we had already been up for more than a few hours, I was greeted to a very tight and very long hug by Penelope. "I'm so happy for you", she said as she shook me from side to side.

"Thank you", I said as she finally let me out of the embrace.

"Tell me everything. When can I meet him? Is he attractive? Is he good enough for you? When's he next coming up? Can I meet him then? It's not fair that everyone has met him and I haven't".

"Woah Garcia, one question at a time, please", I begged. She shot them off so quickly I didn't even know what she was asking.

"Okay, when can I meet him?" she asked, because that was the most 'important' thing to ask. Though I guess to her meeting Will would be something she had been wanting to do since she found out about him.

"I can't answer that, I don't know when I'll next be seeing him, and we alternate between the cities we're in. so I might be heading down there next", I answered, and her faced dropped. But then it suddenly perked back up, and I knew what that meant, and I grew cautious knowing that was never a good sign.

"What if I go with you!" she said, she wasn't asking. I tried to control my face but I don't think I did very well. "I've always wanted to go to New Orleans. Especially for Mardi Gras. When is Mardi Gras? Who cares? We could all go! Yeah, like a big family holiday". I felt like my eyes were almost popping out of my head. She couldn't be serious, but knowing her as well as I did, I knew she probably was. "You don't like it", she said coming down off her high

"Well", I started, trying to pick my words carefully. "It's not that I don't like it, it's just that Will and I like our alone time when we get together. You know, because we barely get to see each other. But otherwise it sounded like a great idea", I somewhat lied trying to spare her feelings. "But hey, the next time Will comes up, the first thing we'll do is come see you", I said taking her hands in mine.

"You better" she smiled. "I just want to meet the man who's been making you happy for the past year. But more importantly, why has it taken a year for me to get to meet him?" she asked, I knew it was coming, everyone had asked it. It was getting a little annoying to answer, because it made me feel so stupid at how pathetic my reasons had been.

"It's complicated", I said hoping she would accept that as an answer.

"How so? Is it him? I can look into him if you want. Get you everything you need to know in less than a minute".

"What no! I don't want that. It wasn't him, it was me", I answered. "Garcia, you have to promise me you won't look into him".

"Well…what if maybe I already have?" She said shyly as she played with her fingers.

"Penelope!" I shouldn't have been too surprised.

"What?! I had to. I had to know he wasn't some crazed serial killer. I needed to know he was a good guy. I wouldn't have been able to not say anything if I didn't know for sure. I did it for you".

"I'm sure you did", I said sarcastically. But I couldn't help but smile at her concern.

…

I got into my office just as my cell started to buzz, I looked at the caller id and smiled, he had perfect timing. "Hey", I answered as I walked around my desk to take a seat.

"Hey, how was getting home?" Will asked.

I took a deep breath before answering. "As you'd expect. Full of questions. But they weren't as bad as getting drilled by Garcia for the last hour. I just got into my office. And the only reason I got away was because Hotch came out of his office and gave us the stink eye because we hadn't moved since we got back".

"You don't like talking about me?" Will asked cheekily.

"It's an adjustment. You know, I haven't talked about you here, ever, so it's just…different? But it's a good different", I added, it really did feel great to be so free. Free to be able to share a big part of my life. "How about you? How's your morning been?"

"It's strange being back. I've worked without Charlie before but knowing he won't be back is hard to accept. It's kind of like I expect him to walk through the precinct at any minute and crack same wise ass joke, but he's not going to".

"And here I am going on about something unimportant, are you okay?"

"I'm as well as I can be. I'm going to see Claire tonight, I think it's really going to hit me when I see her though".

"You'll tell her how sorry I am?"

"I will. She's going to plan his funeral. She didn't even think twice about it", it wasn't a surprise. Claire was one of the sweetest people, aside from being upset about losing her partner, she wouldn't have cared that Charlie was gay. She would have been happy if he was.

"When's the funeral?"

"Monday", he answered.

"I'm coming".

"You don't need to, you'll have to work".

"I do need to, and I don't care. It's called a personal day. We're allowed to take them occasionally, especially for something like this", I didn't care what he said, I wasn't going to take no for answer. I didn't know Charlie well, but I did know him. And I hadn't been there for Will enough, and I knew this wouldn't make up for it, but I wanted to be there for him.

"Thank you", he said gratefully. He wouldn't admit it, but I knew he wanted me there, even if he never asked.

"Of course, you'd do it for me". Will went silent, he knew I was right. "Damn computer", I whispered as I tried turning it on, it had been on the fritz for a while, and it had been really getting on my nerves.

"Have you done any work today?" Will asked.

"Why?"

"Well it's just you said you got back and talked to Garcia until you got back to your office, and then I called, can't see you getting much work done with all that".

"Hey, I had to get up at the crack of dawn feeling sick to my stomach, I deserve a morning off", I answered, as the computer finally turned on.

"You're still feeling sick?" He asked and I could hear the worry in his voice. "You didn't say anything".

"It's really nothing. It comes and goes. I'm feeling fine now, honestly", I said trying to assure him I was fine, though I couldn't explain why I was still feeling unwell, I was sure it would pass, sooner or later.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure", I confirmed. "So I'll come down on Saturday?"

"Can't believe I get to you again so soon, seems unbelievable", he said, but I didn't think we had ever seen each other so soon after seeing each other.

"Well you better believe it buddy".

"I'll believe it when I see you coming out of the gate", Will said. It was hard to really get our hopes up over the weekends away, they had been too many times they had not worked out because of a case.

"I'm coming. I booking my flight now", I said loading the site. "So you better be there at 12:30", I added after a few clicks.

**A****little****short****, ****but**** I ****hope**** you enjoyed.**

**Please****Review**** :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of updates in the last week, was trying to work out how to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

"You're actually here", Will said as I reached him after I walked out of the gate, his arms opened wide and pulled me in. It had only been a couple of days, but I had really missed his embrace.

"So even after I texted you saying 'I was boarding now' you still didn't believe I was actually coming?" I asked hoping that wasn't the case.

"I've been burned before", he joked, before taking the bag from my hands. "But you have no idea how happy I am that you are here right now", he said as he closed the distance between our mouths.

"I can imagine", I said smiling between kisses.

…

"So there's been a change in plans", Will said as we got into the car to leave the airport.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he put the keys in the ignition.

He reversed out the spot before answering. "Well the funeral's been changed to tomorrow", he began and I nodded along, though I did wonder why it had. "The weather's supposed to get real bad on Monday morning, well not bad for New Orleans standards, but not a day you want to be standing outside for".

"Claire had no problems moving it all at the last minute?" I asked, I knew how hard funerals were to plan.

"Not that she's let on, but she says everyone's been real happy to help out".

"That's because Charlie was so well loved".

"She wants me to speak tomorrow, I've been trying to think of something to say, but nothing seems fitting".

"You'll find the words", I assured him. "Even if you don't write anything and just speak from the heart when you're up there, you'll do fine".

"I'm definitely writing something down before going up there, I don't want to look like a deer in headlights, though I don't know when I'm going to write anything", he said and I grew a little confused. The funeral wasn't until tomorrow, realistically he still had a lot of time to put pen to paper.

"Tonight?"

"Did I not tell you?" He said somewhat cryptically.

"Tell me what?"

"There's kind of a wake tonight at the bar".

"Aren't wakes usually after the funeral?" I asked a little confused on the timing.

"Usually, but most of the guys have to work Monday morning, so they wouldn't have been able to come to the funeral, so this was planned before the date change. You don't have to go if you don't want, but I'm going".

"No of course I'll come", I said, though remembering back to the last time I went to a bar with his friends I thought it best not to repeat my performance.

"Good, because I really want you there", he said turning to smile at me, before looking back to the road.

…

We had spent the rest of the day at Will's place. He had tried to get some words on paper, and I tried to help him, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do much. I got him talking about his favourite memories of Charlienand he said that it made it a little easier, but I feel like it made him more sad thinking back to all the good times.

We got to the bar at around half past eight and it was already a full house, more people than I could have imagined, it was really an ode to how many people loved and cared for Charlie. I stayed by Will's side as he made the rounds.

"Do you want a drink?" Will asked.

"I'm fine", I answered. I could bet half his friends still remembered me as the blackout drunk girl from almost a half a year ago. Will nodded and headed off to the bar, leaving me alone. I noticed Claire from across the room and headed over to her. "Hey Claire", I didn't know what else to say, though I should have, seeing as comforting victims' families was a large part of my job.

"JJ, hi", she smiled as she gave me a close hug. "Will, said you'd be coming down", she said as we pulled apart. "Where is Will?"

"The bar", I answered and she nodded as her eyes gazed behind until they fell on who I could only guess was Will.

"I want to thank you", she said as her attention fell back on me.

"What for?"

"For working his case. Will said without you and your team, it might still be unsolved. So thank you for the closure and the answers", she smiled, though I could see that she was obviously heartbroken and why wouldn't she be?

…

After we had been there for an hour, glasses of beer were being passed around, ready for toasts. People who weren't speaking tomorrow were the only ones to toast. There were a lot of cheers and laugher as each toaster would finish up.

"You not going to drink that?" Will asked as he saw me put the untouched glass on the table behind us.

"My stomach, you know, it's still not agreeing with me, so I'm not going to risk more upset", I said, I could see Will's face screw up, but before he could say anything someone was hitting him on the shoulder and getting his attention off of me.

…

"You're _still_ feeling sick?" Will asked out of the blue as we laid in bed. It had been a long night and it was really good to be curled up next to him.

"Huh?"

"At the bar, you said that you weren't feeling well. What's it been now, about a week?"

"Ah yeah, give or take", I answered though I wasn't really sure when it all started, I just knew it started before we went away to Miami.

"Ever thought about getting checked out?"

"It's just a stomach bug", I said, though in the past they hadn't ever really lasted this long, but there was always a first time for everything.

"I'm just concerned for you", he said pulling me in, and kissing me on the forehead. I lifted me head up slightly to look at him. It was nice having someone care this much about me.

"Thank you", I said kissing him on the lips, before lowering my head back to its position in the crook of his neck.

"Just think about it", he said, obviously meaning a doctor's visit.

"I will", I said closing my eyes to get some sleep. But sleep didn't come easy. Maybe Will was right, maybe there was something seriously wrong with me. It was the first time I had felt like this for this long, and what if it wasn't exhaustion, on top of dehydration, on top of food poisoning, like I thought it was? I tried thinking of the possible causes. It wouldn't have been diet, aside from the odd take away, I ate reasonably healthy, and it would have been unlikely to have been given bad food by two different restaurants within a week. I remembered vomiting and feeling nausea like this when I had appendicitis back in college, but it obviously couldn't have been that again. And then suddenly like a freight train, it hit me. The most obvious reason.

My eyes jolted open, which got Will's attention. "What is it?" He asked.

"Ah nothing", I said, I wasn't going to tell him until I was sure, especially not this weekend. "But I think I will make a doctor's appointment for when I get back".

"Good", he smiled, happy that he 'won'.

**OMG big shocker there ahah**

**Please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey****guys****, ****thanks****for****being****patient with me. (Kind of in a lot of pain right now, so it's hard to find a comfortable position to write in). Thank you for the reviews and enjoy the chapter :D**

"How you feeling today?" Will asked as we woke up that morning. And suddenly the discovery I had made last night came flooding back.

"Feeling better", I lied, I really felt like I was going to vomit, but I didn't know if that was just the morning sickness or the nervous feeling because of the realization. "And I should be the one asking you that", I said, it was the day of the funeral, plus he had been tossing and turning all night, I knew because I had been too.

"You don't need to, I'm all good. Do you want breakfast?" He asked rolling out of bed to get ready for the day.

"I think I'll have a shower first", I answered as I slowly pulled the covers off and walked around the bed to meet him. "Morning", I said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Morning", he smiled back. "I'll see you down there then", he said as he walked out the bedroom. I followed, grabbing a towel from the cupboard in the hallway and then walking into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I took a deep breath while looking into the mirror. I couldn't really be pregnant, could I? It made the most sense and it wasn't entirely improbable. I lifted my shirt to see if anything was different, though even as I lifted I knew I would see nothing but my flat stomach. Letting go of my shirt I ran my hands over my face.

"It's all going to be fine", I told myself, though it didn't settle the gnawing feeling in my gut. I kept trying to convince myself not to worry about it until I knew for sure, but the more I tried not to think about it the more I thought about it. I didn't know where Will and I were. We had only just gotten back together completely, and now this. What if this was really too much too soon. Having a child in a normal relationship is difficult, but we were anything but normal.

Nausea came over me again, quickly, before falling to the toilet bowl, I turned the shower on so Will wouldn't ask any questions, if he came upstairs. I cradled my head in my hands, but the spinning feeling didn't go away. I tried slowing my breathing, and it seemed to work. After about five minutes of sitting on the cold tiled floor, I finally felt like I could stand without throwing up. Standing up I peeled off my clothes and hopped into the shower.

…

"Why were you tossing so much last night?" Will asked after I was into my second slice of toast.

"Why were you?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer, I just really didn't want to explain why I had been.

"Just agonizing over the day, couldn't seem to sleep", he answered, though I was surprised he did. I thought he would have just played it off like it was nothing. "So why were you?" he asked and I didn't know what to tell him.

"Just the thought of having a doctor's appointment, it's like the dentist, I don't want them to tell me something's wrong", I said coming up with the worst excuse, but I had to think fast, and it was the best I could come up with.

"You'd tell me if something was the matter, right?" He asked, I would have definitely given him reasons not to trust that I wasn't telling him everything, and I hated having to lie to him again, about something this huge, but it was necessary.

"Of course", I said only somewhat lying. I was going to tell him, but now really wasn't the time.

He looked me up and down, trying to work up if I was telling the truth for himself, but he seemed to believe me, or he didn't let on that he didn't. "We should probably start getting ready".

…

Will stood up and walked over to the podium, he looked over at me, and I gave him a supportive smile before he began. "Charlie was a great guy, to everyone. I don't think there was a single person who had a bad word to say about him, and if they did, Charlie would soon buy them a beer, and they would forget whatever they thought", Will's eyes darted around chapel making contact with his friends. "That's the kind of guy he was. He was loyal, he was kind, and damn did he give good advice. I think most of us here got some wise old wisdom from him at one point or another. And I think our lives are better for it. I know mine sure is", Will said looking over to me as he did, it made me wonder what Charlie had told him. "Our lives are all better for knowing him. No matter how well you knew him, he would have changed your life. It's unfair that's he's not here anymore. And speaking of unfair, he really didn't deserve to go that way. If you were to ask me how he would have gone back when we both were starting out at the academy, I would've bet all my savings on him shooting himself with his service weapon", he said going back to a lighter note, and some people around me chuckled. "But thankfully, for all of us, he got a lot better. Was even beating me down at the shooting range. He never gave up, and he always gave 100% of himself to everything he did, and we should all learn from his example".

I wiped the tears from my eyes as he came back to his seat. I immediately took his hand and he lifted it to his mouth before placing it back down on his knee.

…

After Will and some other detectives carried the casket, we watched them lower it into the ground, and then walked away with the rest of the people. Will took my hand as we walked. He hadn't really let go of it since he sat back down, except for when he was a pallbearer.

"Charlie gave you advice about me?" I asked as I thought back to his eulogy.

"Well not so much advice as a push a long", he said and a smile came a light on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked more than a little confused.

"He told me to call, and that's putting it nicely", Will said and by the expression I was giving him he knew to go on. "He was at my place and we were chucking a couple of cans back, and he found the card you gave me, with your number on it", I pushed him to go on, knowing what he was talking about, I mean I had given it to him. "He said if I didn't call you right then, he would. And I didn't think he was being serious, so I said I'd call you later, and he grabbed my phone, grabbed the card, dialled the number, hit the green phone and threw the phone at me".

"Are you serious?" I didn't know if I should have been amused or upset that he didn't call me himself.

"Yeah, I told you it was now or never, but it was very literally 'now'. Then once you answered he got up and left".

"So you're saying if Charlie hadn't forced you to call, you wouldn't have?"

"I would have called", he assured me. "Just that push, really helped me. Told me I wasn't crazy for wanting a girl who lived a thousand miles away", he finished explaining. I couldn't help but smile and blush, he strangely gave me butterflies again, like right at the beginning.

"Should have told me earlier, could have thanked him", I said stopping and turning towards him.

"If I told you any earlier you would have freaked out even more", he grinned, and I knew he was right, it would have given me a bigger reason to run.

"Yeah", I nodded in agreement. "You did great up there", I smiled.

"Thanks", he said as he laid a kiss on my cheek and then pulled me in for a hug.

**Hope****you**** enjoyed.**

**Also****it's****not****too****late****to****vote for The Year Kept Secret in the Profilers Choice Awards if you want to and haven't already :) Review or PM me if you don't know what to do and want to :)**

**Please Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry ****it's ****been ****so ****long**** since ****I ****updated ****this ****one****. ****Had ****the ****idea****…**** didn't ****know ****how ****to ****write ****it****. **

**I ****just ****want**** to ****say**** THANK YOU! ****To ****everyone**** that ****voted ****for ****The Year Kept Secret in the Profilers Choice Awards. I can't believe it won! It truly is an honour. I'm just so happy that a Willifer fic won. So thank you for voting for it, it really did mean a lot and it was very unexpected. **

I hadn't let on to Will what I thought I knew for the rest of the weekend. It was hard not telling him and keeping another secret, but there was nothing really to tell until I knew for sure. He had told me to call him as soon as I finished up at the doctors, and I assured him I would.

I sat in the waiting room. I found a magazine that wasn't completely outdated and tried to distract myself before getting the truly life changing news. Not finding any satisfaction while flipping through the pages about Jen and Brit, I put the magazine back on the side table and looked at some of the posters that littered the wall.

I was getting antsy, I just wanted to see the doctor already. Each time I looked down at my wrist it seemed no time had past. Doctors would come out and call on other patients, but my doctor was no where to be seen.

I had to let Hotch know I would be in late. I hadn't planned to be. I had picked the earliest appointment just so this wouldn't happen. I hadn't let on where I was. I just said I had an appointment and it was running late, he didn't mind because he and Rossi were teaching a seminar in Boston and wouldn't be back until the afternoon.

"Jennifer Jareau", the doctor called out finally. I stood and walked over to her. "Sorry I'm late, I had a bit of car trouble this morning" she said and she led me into her office.

"No problem", I answered as we both took a seat.

"So what brings you in today?"

"I think I'm pregnant", she was the first person I told. It was a little weird to finally say it out loud to someone else.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"Ah no...I only came the conclusion on the weekend, and I was in Louisiana with my boyfriend at a funeral so I didn't have time. And then I got home late last night and I was so exhausted I just fell into bed", I answered in more detail than she probably wanted.

"Is there any particular reason you think you're pregnant?"

"There's other things but mainly I've been feeling sick for the past week. At first I thought it was food poisoning and then dehydration, but that wouldn't last this long. So this is the only thing i can think it can be".

"Okay, well there's no point not knowing for sure", she said getting up and heading over to a cupboard and taking out a test. Walking back to her seat she passed me the box. "There's a bathroom down the end of the corridor".

"What if I don't need to go?" I asked nervously.

"We can always do a blood test. We have a lab here which can run the results in a half hour. Could be shorter if there's no back log, can be longer if there is. The choice is yours. Though it does take longer the results are more conclusive".

"What if I'm not pregnant? What could this sickness be?" I asked.

"It could be the things you already thought, or it could be the flu. But I would run a blood test to know for sure".

"Okay, I'll have a blood test", I answered. It made the most sense. I was already here, and there was no point wasting my time coming, when a trip to the pharmacy would have sufficed.

"I'll just need you to take a seat on the table, and then I will draw some blood", she said going back over to the cupboard and I went over to where she directed and rolled up my left arm sleeve.

I didn't watch as the needle went into my arm. It wasn't the first time I had had a blood test, and it wouldn't be the last, especially if I was pregnant. But I just couldn't bring myself to look at the blood as it came out my arm.

"All done", she said as she handed me a cotton ball. "I'll take this to the technician and I'll be back with and an ETA", she explained before leaving me alone. It was almost 8:30am. Normally I would be pulling in to my parking spot at the Bureau by now. I knew I would have to brace myself for the questions I would be bombarded with, either about why I was late or how my weekend was. I could lock myself in my office when I got in, but that could lead to more questions.

...

I waited in the waiting room for the results. The doctor assured me it would be less than a half an hour. I wasn't sure if I should stick around but knowing was easier than not. I passed the time by checking emails that had come in last night. One had particularly peaked my interest, so I called the detective on the case straight away.

After he talked me through what was going on, I had no doubt it was a case. "I'll meet with her at 10:30", I said as I saw the doctor coming my way. "I'm sorry, I have to go now, just let her know".

"Jennifer", she said as I ended the call. Standing back up I followed her back into the office. She waited until we had both taken a seat before she started. "Your suspicions were right. You are pregnant", I let out the breath I was holding as she handed me a piece of paper with the blood results on it. "I'm sure you won't understand what most of that means, but as you can see your hCG is elevated which is a clear indication of pregnancy".

"Okay uh-" I didnt know what else to say. I was 70% sure I was pregnant before, but now there was no denying it now.

"Is this a good thing?" She asked.

"Ah yeah", though I didn't sound too convincing.

"I can give you some reading material if you don't plan on keeping the baby".

"No, I don't need any of that", I said shaking my head.

"Okay, I've written you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins, take them they are important".

"I will. Am I able to get anything for the nausea because its been really bad", I asked. I didn't want to have to keep going through the vomit and sick feeling each day if I didn't have to.

"I can prescribe you with domperidone for today, but you'll need to meet with a obstetrician before they can give you anything stronger than that".

"Thank you", I said taking the prescription from her hand.

"Good luck".

...

"Hey you're in late", Emily said as I walked into the bullpen. It was only a bit after ten, so I hadn't misses too much of the day.

"I forgot to set my alarm when I got home last night", I lied, there was no way I was telling the team where I had been and the news before I told Will.

"Right, how was your weekend?"

"Good, we had a wake on Saturday night, and then the funeral on Sunday".

"I thought the funeral was yesterday?" She asked looking confused.

"It was meant to be but they brought it forward", I explained.

"So you got an extra day off?" I could tell she was jealous.

"My flight back was already booked, and Will had the day off, so there was no point coming back early. And I couldn't have left on Sunday night. I wanted to be there for him".

"No one would blame you. Is he okay?"

"As well as he can be", I answered as I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket. "This actually him", I said looking at the caller id. "Hey, hold on a sec", I said into the phone. "Can you come to my office in fifteen minutes. I'd like your input on something". I asked Emily as I covered the speaker.

"Sure", she replied and I turned to leave.

"How are you this morning?" I asked Will, as I walked to my office.

"I don't want to go into the station. I have to, but I dont want to have to work without him. I wish you could still be here, would make the day easier knowing I could home to you".

"I would be there if I could".

"So how was the doctor's appointment? Did they find anything wrong?" Will asked moving the subject on to me.

"I actually didnt go", I wasnt ready to share it with him yet. He wasn't in the right head space to find out, and a few more days wouldn't hurt either of us. I was still trying to wrap my head around it myself.

"Why not?"

"We got a case this morning, and I've been feeling fine since Sunday, so there isn't a point of going any more", I said as I took a seat behind my desk and turned my computer on.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. You dont mind not knowing what it was?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure I was right about what it was", I said, and it technically wasn't a lie.

"If you're sure, who am I to push you?" He said and in that second I felt bad for not telling him, but I knew I was doing what was right for me in this moment, so the feeling passed. "I should start getting ready for the day".

"And I should get back to work", I said, I should know as much of the background of the case as possible before the meeting.

"I'll talk to you tonight?"

"Yeah. Talk to you tonight. I love you".

"I love you too" he said back before we ended the call. I knew not telling him was for the best right now. I tried to push it all to the back of my mind so I could work on the case, but I knew that would be easier said than done.

**Hope you ****enjoyed.**

**Also if this doesn't fit medically wise just remember two things… I'm Australian (We have a different medical system), and I've never been pregnant.**

**Again thank you for voting for YKS!**

**And Please Review :D **


End file.
